


Wide Awake

by Twentyonechemicaldiscoboys



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Insomnia, Literal child Tyler, M/M, Midnight walks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tyjo is just a smol confused bean, Tyler went on his walk, and life, i feel like im missing something, literally all fluff, parks, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonechemicaldiscoboys/pseuds/Twentyonechemicaldiscoboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler couldn't sleep, and wanted to go on a walk. Josh just can't say no to a face like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you know, not beta read. ENJOY!!

Tyler and Josh were in bed, a movie playing low on the T.V. Josh was asleep, his breath slowly fanning across the top of Tyler's head. 

Tyler loved Josh, but sometimes he just couldn't sleep. It made him feel bad. If Josh was comfortable enough to sleep with him, Tyler should reciprocate. Tyler also should have taken his medicine, like Josh told him to.

Tyler couldn't help it when he started to poke at Josh's ribs. He was incredibly bored. And for a few minutes, Tyler wondered if Josh would wake up. But then Josh opened an eye and realized he  _was_ being poked and it wasn't just a dream. Josh sat up, looking down at a droopy eyed, wide awake Tyler. 

"Baby Boy, did you take your medicine like I told you to?"

Tyler shook his head, grabbing ahold of Josh's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I want to go on a walk with you." Tyler said, sitting up with Josh.

Josh bit his lip, and looked outside at the midnight sky through his window.

"I dunno, Tyler. It's cold outside and you already might be comin-"

Tyler cut Josh off, widening his eyes and pouting. "Please, Joshie. I'll behave."

Josh sighed and nodded, standing up.

~~~~○~~~~

Tyler and Josh were currently sitting in the park, Tyler looking up at the stars, his head in Josh's lap. "I don't know what any of the constellations are up there, but they are beautiful." Tyler said, as Josh began to play with his hair.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Josh said, bringing a thumb across Tyler's jaw, smiling as a flush made itself evident on his cheeks. 

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and kissed his palm, his breath sending a ticklling sensation through his hand. "I love you, Josh," Tyler mumbled against his hand.

Josh smiled amd leaned down, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Tyler."

They sat in a lovely silence for what could have been years before Tyler finally yawned and looled up at Josh. Josh chuckled slightly.

~~~~○~~~~

When they made the short walk back their house, Josh helped Tyler back into his pajamas and kissed him goodnight. Josh changed back into his pajamas and layed next to Tyler, pulling him on his chest, wide awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> #first fic trash  
> If you liked it, if you have prompts, or if you have any criticism for me, please leave a comment!!


End file.
